


Snow Days

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: A perfect combination, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa and Rose run away to the French Alps for a week, Luisa enjoys her first snow as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> This is not what I should have been writing, at all, but I am pretty stuck and I thought you could all use some fluff and smut. So have this. Based on a prompt and @blueblue-baby's headcanon (which was just pure fluff but which I of course turned into smut as well)
> 
> Enjoy!

Her breath formed clouds in the cold air with every exhale as she stared expectantly at the sky. The forecast had said it was going to snow soon and there was no way she was going to miss it.

She and Rose had arrived in France late last night and she’d slept the whole ride up the mountain, curled up against Rose’s solid and warm body, feeling completely safe and relaxed. Although the relaxed bit might have also been because she and Rose had joined the Mile High Club a couple times during their flight in.

So she hadn’t noticed the beautiful white blanket of snow until she woke up in bed that morning.

At first she had no idea where she was, but there was a warm, very naked and very much still asleep Rose in her arms and that was all the information she needed to know that wherever she was, it was okay.

She’d kissed Rose’s shoulder and pulled her closer, waiting for her mind to wake up enough to figure out where they were. It was only when Rose squeezed her hands in return that she remembered the day before.

_‘Rose, what are you d…’ The rest of her sentence was swallowed by Rose’s lips upon her own. And how pleasurable a greeting that was, she was a little confused._

_‘No, wait, stop,' Luisa said, pushing Rose away by her shoulders. ‘What is going on right now? I don’t see you for a month and then this?’_

_Rose smiled. ‘Well, I missed you. And I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to France with me for the week.’_

_Luisa couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of having Rose to herself for a whole week, even if it sounded a little too good to be true._

_‘Why are you going to France?’ Luisa asked, crossing her arms in order to create some sort of boundary between the two of them, because she had really missed Rose as well and the way Rose was looking at her was making it very hard to ask the questions she needed to ask._

_‘It’s a family thing,’ Rose said as if that explained everything, but she elaborated a bit when she saw Luisa’s frown. ‘One of my aunts has died and I have to go to France for the inheritance. I normally wouldn’t bother with going, but I thought you might like to come with me,' Rose said, smiling hopefully at her._

_‘When would we be leaving?’ Luisa asked, uncrossing her arms as the corners of her mouth curled up. She really couldn’t say no to a week alone with Rose in France of all places._

_‘An hour,' Rose said as she stepped closer to Luisa, running her hands up Luisa’s arms. ‘And I would pack a coat if I were you. It’s going to snow.’_

And that was what she was waiting for now, for the snow to start to fall. There was already a thick layer of it on the ground, and while Luisa thoroughly enjoyed the sparkling snow on the ground. She was waiting for the real magic of snowflakes falling down from the sky.

‘Luisa, what are you doing?’ Rose said, standing in the door opening, a blanket pulled around her shoulders.

‘Waiting for it to snow,' Luisa smiled, kicking some of the snow already at her feet.

‘Can’t you do that inside? It is freezing out here.’ Rose shivered, pulling the blanket a little tighter around her shoulder, pulling it up so that it exposed her bare legs.

‘That is because you are only wearing a blanket,' Luisa smiled, feeling very comfortable outside in Rose’s large winter coat. She had immediately stolen Rose’s as she had learned very quickly that her Miami “winter coat” was much too thin for actual snow.

‘I’m only wearing a blanket because I woke up to find you were gone from the bed and that really messed with my plans for this morning,' Rose smirked. ‘So could you please come inside so we can get back to that?’

Luisa thought about it for a moment, Rose was making a very good argument for going inside, but she really wanted to see the snow fall around her. Being from Miami she didn’t have a lot of experience with snow, more like zero experience with snow, and she was really didn’t want to miss it.

Rose saw Luisa standing in the middle of the snowy field, a blue disruption on an otherwise white page, and realized what was going on.

‘Okay, I guess I can wait a little longer,' Rose smiled. ‘But I am going back inside. Don’t stay out to long, you are going to freeze.’

‘Okay,' Luisa said, her eyes already back on the light grey sky, hoping that soon snowflakes would start falling from them.

Rose smiled fondly at the picture of Luisa’s childlike amazement for the phenomenon of snow as she retreated back into the warmth of their cabin. Intending to get dressed and join her lover outside. She didn’t remember the first time she saw snow, but she didn’t want to miss Luisa’s reaction to it.

Luisa rubbed her hands together, trying to get some warmth back into them before stowing them in her pockets. It really was _cold_. She decided to walk around the yard some more to get blood flowing and hopefully make her feel like she was freezing a little less.

With every step she took she left a fresh footprint in the otherwise virgin snow. They really were all alone upon this mountain top. No strange eyes peering in, leaving them to do exactly what they wanted.

She rounded the corner of the cabin and encountered a breath-taking view of the snowy valley below. The roofs of the village miles and miles away were all covered with snow and it looked like a postcard, which made it even harder for Luisa to believe she was actually here. With Rose. Free to do whatever they wanted.

She brushed the snow off the wooden bench before she sat down, the cold wood still soaking the back of her jeans but she didn’t care.

She bent down to gather some of the snow at her feet. The heat of her hands melting the frosty snow as she packed it into a ball. The cold made her shiver but she didn’t care, she kind of liked it. She had grown accustomed to being hot all the time, being cold was kind of refreshing.

She lobbed the snowball at a tree to her right, making a load of snow fall of the branches. She kept throwing snowballs at the tree until it was evergreen again and she could no longer feel her fingers.

She heard the crunching of the snow behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Rose approaching, fully dressed this time and carrying a blanket and a thermos in her arms.

‘You stole my coat,' Rose smiled as she sat down next to Luisa.

‘Mine isn’t warm enough,' Luisa said, scooting closer to Rose until they were hip to hip. The warmth of Rose’s body helping her defrost a little bit.

‘Here,' Rose said, handing Luisa the thermos as she wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders. ‘You’re freezing,' she smiled as she softly stroked Luisa’s red cheeks before leaning in to kiss her.

‘Thank you,' Luisa said, feeling a lot warmer and more comfortable now Rose was here. ‘I thought you said you would stay inside,' she said, wrapping her hands tightly around the thermos she assumed contained tea so she could defrost her fingers a bit.

‘You weren’t there,' Rose shrugged, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder as they watched the town far below them start to wake up.

Luisa smiled and tangled one of her hands together with Rose’s underneath the blanket.

‘Jesus, your hands are freezing,' Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand between her own and rubbing them together. ‘What did you do?’

‘I was throwing snowballs at that tree over there,' Luisa said, motioning at the tree in question with her head.

‘And did you win your first snowball fight against an inanimate object?’ Rose said, and Luisa could hear the smile in her voice.

‘He didn’t stand a chance,' Luisa laughed.

‘Moving opponents are a lot harder to hit,' Rose smirked, gathering snow from the bench and molding it into ball.

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

‘Instigating your first snowball fight against a real person,' Rose laughed as she moved out from underneath the blanket with a quiet grace that should be impossible while wearing snow boots and a winter coat.

‘Rose…’ Luisa warned as she braced herself for impact as Rose tossed the snowball from hand to hand.

‘Snowball fights are an important part of winter fun,' Rose smiled menacingly.

‘Yes, when you’re eleven,' Luisa said, pulling the blanket up to her neck, hoping it would act as a shield.

‘Well, then I’m eleven,’ Rose grinned as she threw the snowball against Luisa’s shoulder.

‘Ah!’ Luisa yelped, jumping off the bench to make her own snowball. She could not let Rose get away with this. ‘I cannot believe you just started a snowball fight!’

‘Well, see it as revenge for leaving me to wake up alone this morning,' Rose grinned, already making a new snowball.

‘You’ll pay for that,' Luisa smiled as she lobbed the snowball at Rose, missing spectacularly as Rose sidestepped and instead threw her own snowball, hitting Luisa in the side.

‘I really doubt that,' Rose smiled, jogging a few paces away from the bench.

‘Oh, it is on,' Luisa said, feeling like a little kid as she threw and dodged snowballs with vigor.

Rose, somehow being the more experienced one, got in a lot more hits and dodged most of Luisa’s throws, but she managed to hit Rose once or twice.

‘Luisa!’ Rose laughed as she wiped some melting snow off her brow. ‘That’s just mean,' she said as she dodged another throw from Luisa.

‘You hit me in the face twice!’ Luisa panted, getting hit in the back of her head as she turned around to gather some more snow.

‘Cold!’ she yelled as the snow dripped into her collar and down her spine. ‘Okay, you are so in for it now,' Luisa yelled as she sprinted over to where Rose was standing and tackled her to the ground, making them both fall into the thick layer of snow with a soft “thump”.

‘Lu,' Rose laughed as she closed her eyes to avoid getting snow in them. ‘Was that really necessary?’

Luisa smiled. Rose looked absolutely stunning, her cheeks were red from the cold and her hair formed a beautiful contrast with the snowy background. She looked relaxed, happy and worry free. So instead of rubbing snow in her face in revenge as Luisa had originally planned on doing, she leaned down to kiss Rose.

Rose cradled her face and Luisa didn’t even noticed the cold of her fingers seeping into her skin as they kissed.

‘Lu…’ Rose started. ‘Look, it’s snowing,’ she smiled, pointing at the sky above them.

Luisa turned her head and indeed, fluffy white snowflakes were falling from the sky, melting on her face. She got up off Rose, tilting her head towards the sky as she stuck out her tongue to catch some snowflakes.

She heard Rose laugh behind her but she didn’t care, just watching the snow fall down around them with awe.

‘It’s so beautiful,’ Luisa said.

‘It is,’ Rose whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder as they looked up the sky.

Luisa didn’t know how long they stood there, the snow sticking to their eyelashes and hair, just watching the snow fall around them.

‘Let’s go inside,’ Rose whispered as she pressed a kiss to Luisa’s cheek. ‘You’re shivering.’

And that is when Luisa noticed how cold she really was.

‘Okay,' she nodded.

‘Come,’ Rose said, linking their hands together as she pulled Luisa back towards the front door, picking the blanket and the abandoned thermos up on their way there.

‘You should go take a hot shower,' Rose said as she helped Luisa out of her wet coat. ‘Warm up a bit.’

Luisa nodded, her teeth clattering too violently to respond verbally.

Now she was inside she really noticed how _cold_ she was. Even under all her layers of clothes her skin still felt like ice when she stripped in the bathroom, ready to step under the hot spray.

She had hoped Rose would join her but when she came out of the bathroom, feeling a bit warmer, and she found Rose sitting in front of a roaring fire in the fire place she forgot all about missing Rose in the shower.

‘Come sit,' Rose said, patting the space next to her on the couch, turning back the blanket as Luisa cozied up next to her.

‘I love the snow. But why does it have to be so cold?’ Luisa said, pulling Rose’s arm around her.

‘Are you still cold? I could make you tea or hot cocoa,’ Rose offered, stroking Luisa’s back underneath her sweater.

‘No, I’m fine now,' Luisa said. ‘And having hot cocoa would be too childish.’

‘We already had a snowball fight, I don’t think we can get anymore childish.’

‘Well, we could proceed to some more grownup activities,' Luisa smirked, kissing Rose’s neck. ‘I’ve always wanted to have sex on a rug in front of a roaring fireplace while it is snowing outside.’

‘I think the cliché used for this is ‘make love’,' Rose said, her eyes dark as she guided Luisa down onto the rug.

Luisa swallowed as she let Rose straddle her hips.

Rose’s movements were soft but deliberate as she pulled Luisa’s sweater over her head, the shirt she’d worn underneath following soon after.

Rose kept eye contact with Luisa as she reached down to pull up the hem of her own shirt, making sure they were both topless before she leant in for a passionate kiss.

The combined warmth of Rose’s body pressing against her own with the heat of the fire, thoroughly warmed her. And that was before Rose started a trail of light butterfly kisses down her chest. Her fingers dancing across her skin.

Rose kissed her hipbone softly before dragging her pants down her legs. Once Luisa was completely bare beneath her and she had gotten rid of her own trousers too, she kissed the same trail back up to Luisa’s face, catching her lips in another soft kiss as she straddled her hips again.

‘You’re so beautiful,' Luisa whispered in awe as she looked up at Rose above her. The red glow of the fire was making Rose’s hair look even brighter than usual, her skin was positively glowing and the angles of her face were less sharp and she looked angelic.

‘So are you,' Rose smiled, stroking a lock of stray hair away from Luisa’s forehead, before pressing their lips together in passionate kiss. As they kissed, their tongues stroking together languidly, Rose moved her hands down from Luisa’s shoulders the cup her breasts, softly circling her nipples with her thumbs.

‘Rose…’ Luisa moaned, arching her back a bit after Rose continued to play with her breasts but did nothing else.

Rose smiled as she kissed her again. ‘We have all the time in the world. No need to hurry.’

And Luisa realized that they really had all the time they needed, they had a whole week together. No one knew where they were so they wouldn’t interrupt them. She threw her arms around Rose’s neck as she pulled her down for another kiss, trying to show just how grateful she was that Rose had asked her to go with her, while also trying her to get a move on.

Rose kept one hand on her chest as the other moved down her stomach and between her legs. Much to Luisa’s relieve.

They both gasped, Luisa from the slight pressure Rose used to circle around her clit, once, twice. And Rose from how aroused Luisa already was.

‘Rose, inside me, now,' Luisa commanded in a hoarse voice. She couldn’t help it. She wanted this and if Rose was going to take it slow, they could be here all day. And while she was a fan of long, intense orgasms, she liked multiple orgasms even better.

Rose smiled and kissed Luisa’s collarbone, running her tongue back and forth over the hard bone, making Luisa whimper. ‘Like this?’ she murmured, entering Luisa with one finger, teasingly not moving as she sucked on the hollow of Luisa’s throat.

‘More,’ Luisa moaned. ‘I thought you said this was _making love_ , not teasing the hell out of me.’

Rose chuckled softly, brushing her lips against Luisa’s and looking deep into her eyes as she entered her with a second finger. ‘Like this?’ she whispered against Luisa’s neck as she started a slow pace with even strokes of her fingers.

‘Yesss,' Luisa hissed, her eyes falling closed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Rose’s neck, pulling her flush against her and rolling her hips in time with Rose’s thrusts. Establishing a very fulfilling rhythm.

Luisa didn’t know if it was the fire burning beside them, the snow falling outside or Rose whispering softly into her ear that made her feel like she was floating when her orgasm washed over her, but she did. She felt the whole world fade away around her until just those three things stayed: Rose’s voice, the warmth of the fire, and the fluffy snowflakes falling outside.

She could feel Rose gently pull her into a sitting position while still moving her fingers inside of her. The change of the angle send her over the edge a second time, her first orgasm hadn’t even really faded away yet.

‘I love you,' Luisa whispered over and over as waves of pleasure washed over her, her head resting on Rose’s shoulder.

‘I love you too,' Rose whispered back, wrapping both her arms tightly around Luisa’s upper body as she carefully laid back down on the rug, positioning Luisa’s head on her shoulder again, her back turned towards the fire.

Rose searched beside her and pulled the blanket across their shoulders to protect them from the cold now their bodies were both rapidly cooling down, even with the fire burning brightly beside them.

Luisa smiled as Rose ran her hands over her arms and kissed her cheeks while she recovered.

‘This is nice,' Luisa whispered as she blinked open her eyes.

‘It is,' Rose said. ‘But I could really use some food.’

And it was only after Rose said that, that Luisa noticed how _hungry_ she was. She hadn’t eaten anything that day while doing plenty of physical activity.

‘Yeah, me too. We have to go out for that, don’t we?’ Luisa whined, not wanting to leave the comfortable space of Rose’s arms.

‘I’m sorry. I can go pick something up,' Rose said. ‘You can stay here in front of the fire.’

‘No. I’ll come with you. I want to explore the town a bit,' Luisa said, kissing Rose as she regretfully untangled herself for Rose’s embrace.

* * *

Luisa couldn’t stop smiling as they walked through the small French village on their way to the café. The fresh snow shone beautifully in the sunlight and so did the few stray flakes stuck in Rose’s hair.

Rose had lent her her winter coat and a hat and gloves. But as she had spent her whole life in Miami’s warm sun, she was still cold and shivering.

‘Come here,' Rose said as she linked their hands together, and put their intertwined hands in her pocket.

Luisa didn’t know how to react for a second, _they were in public,_ and this was on overtly affectionate and couple-y gesture. She turned towards Rose in confusion, but Rose just smiled and squeezed her hand.

‘It’s okay. No one knows who we are here,' Rose smiled.

‘This feels a bit like running away together,' Luisa said.

‘Just for a little while,’ Rose said, leaning in to kiss Luisa on the cheek.

 _Just for a little while._ Luisa repeated in her hand. This, the two of them, it could never be. She knew they couldn’t. And she knew that Rose would never agree to run away with her for longer periods of time. Possibly forever. But that would not stop her from enjoying this. So she was going to be as couple-y as possible for the next six days and she wouldn’t care that, this, holding Rose’s hands and kissing in public, could never happen at home. If this was all she could have, she was okay with that. It hurt, but having nothing would hurt even more.

‘Let’s go eat here,' Rose said, pulling Luisa towards a tiny café off the main square of the town. ‘I’m starving,’ she smiled.

Luisa smiled back, she enjoyed this carefree side of Rose. The woman who she was in Miami, in front of her father, would never have instigated a snowball fight or gone outside wearing skinny jeans and an oversized, knit sweater.

‘ _Bonjour,'_ Rose greeted after helping Luisa take off her coat. _‘Un table pour deux, s’il-vous plaît.’_

‘I didn’t know you spoke French,’ Luisa said as they sat down at their table, their waiter handing them two menus. ‘It’s kind of hot,' she added with a grin.

‘Well, I lived here for two years,' Rose smiled as she leafed through her menu. ‘Not _here_ here. In France,’ Rose explained as she saw Luisa’s confused expression. ‘Boarding-school in Bordeaux when I was 14.’

‘You went to boarding-school _in France_?’ Luisa asked, realizing, not for the first time, how little she truly knew about Rose. They had known each other for years now, and while they were intimate _a lot_ and even managed to say ‘I love you’ sometimes. They very rarely _talked_. Really talked. About important things. And Luisa really wanted to change that

‘ _Oui,'_ Rose said, putting down the menu. ‘ _Parce que mon petit frère était né, et mes parents n’avaient plus les temps pour moi.’_

‘Okay, now you’re just showing off,’ Luisa huffed, suddenly annoyed that she hadn’t taken French in high school. ‘What did you say?’

‘That I found out why French-kissing is called that,' Rose grinned, leaning out of her seat to capture Luisa’s lips in a kiss.

Luisa smiled into the kiss. This was enough, just the two of them in the tiny French café surrounded by beautiful mountains and the snow softly falling to the ground outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment! Gently encouragements and screaming for me to update my other fics is also always welcome! You can do the yelling here or on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
